mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush Bug Stream Archives
This an archive of all of Ambush_Bug's streams. This was created in response to him being banned from twitch and also to preserve some good times we had in these streams. Here's spot's contribution: archive.org/details/twitchisafascistpolicestate So aptly titled, by the way. Fucking fascist police state is right. Redbear's Contribution, Waxworks stream: archive.org/details/ABArchive101412 These two are kinda considered superfluous now that we have all the highlights on twitch, but fuck it; Keeping it anyway because these two are awesome people who tried to help out in a time where we thought we couldn't get most of this stuff back. A real big kudos to spot and redbear for pitching in on the archiving efforts. Like with mike's streams, the parts are sometimes out of order, so you might have to fish around to get the right order sometimes. Not much we can do there. Without further ado, look back and enjoy: August 2013: August 16th "Monaco Stream": archive.org/details/AB-Monaco October 2013: October 18th "Elvira II Longplay with Flash Crashing!": archive.org/details/AB-Elvira-2 November 2013: November 4th "The Curse of Monkey Island Stream": archive.org/details/AB-Curse-Monkey-Island November 25th "Typical Twitch Quality": archive.org/details/AB-Typical-Twitch-Quality February 2014: February 1st "My Return": archive.org/details/AB-My-Return May 2014: May 26th "A very Special Stream ft. Mikennemonic": archive.org/details/AB-Special-Stream June 2014: June 1st: "Spooks and Gonzo: A Wild Ride": archive.org/details/AB-Spooks-Gonzo June 24th: "The Denko Saga Aka King sends Gold": archive.org/details/AB-Denko-Saga July 2014: July 4th "Hotel Dusk Stream Part 1": archive.org/details/ABS-HotelDusk-1 July 7th "Hotel Dusk Stream Part 2": archive.org/details/ABS-HotelDusk-2 July 8th Hotel Dusk Stream Part 3: archive.org/details/ABS-HotelDusk-3 July 9th "Hotel Dusk Stream Part 4": archive.org/details/ABS-HotelDusk-4 July 11th "Hotel Dusk Stream Part 5": archive.org/details/ABS-HotelDusk-5 July 14th "Quality Room Hour Ft. Spotxspot": archive.org/details/AB-Quality-Room July 18th "Hotel Dusk Stream Part 6 (Final)" archive.org/details/ABS-07-18-2014 Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Part 1: archive.org/details/ABS-Twinsnakes-1 Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Part 2: archive.org/details/ABS-Twinsnakes-2 Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Part 3: archive.org/details/ABS-Twinsnakes-3 Metal Gear Solid 2 Stream Part 1: archive.org/details/ABS-MGS2-1 Metal Gear Solid 2 Stream Part 2: archive.org/details/ABS-MGS2-2 July 25th, 2014 "MGS 2 Stream part 3": archive.org/details/ABS-7-25-2014 July 28th, 2014 "MGS 2 Stream Part 4": archive.org/details/ABS-07-28-2014 Metal Gear MLG KING OF HATE: archive.org/details/AB-Metal-Gear-MLG Metal Gear Solid 3 MLG: archive.org/details/ABS-MGS3-MLG August 2014: August 4th "Futurama Stream Part 1": archive.org/details/ABS-Futurama-1 August 5th "Futurama Stream Part 2": archive.org/details/ABS-08-05-2014_201411 August 15th" Metal Gear Portable Ops Stream Part 3" archive.org/details/ABS-08-15-2014 August 18th "Kyle Hyde's Homecoming Part 1 " archive.org/details/ABS-08-18-2014 August 19th "Kyle Hyde's Homecoming Part 2" archive.org/details/ABS-08-19-2014 August 22nd "Kyle Hyde's Homecoming Part 3" archive.org/details/ABS-08-22-2014 August 25th "Kyle Hyde's Homecoming Part 4" archive.org/details/ABS-08-25-2014 August 26th "Kyle Hyde's Homecoming Part 5" archive.org/details/ABS-08-26-2014 August 29th "Metal Gear Portable Ops Stream Part 1" archive.org/details/ABS-08-29-2014 September 2014: September 1st "Metal Gear Portable Ops Strem Part 2" archive.org/details/ABS-09-01-2014 September 2nd "FFVI Stream Part 1" archive.org/details/ABS-09-02-2014 September 5th "FFVI Part 2": archive.org/details/ABS-09-05-214 September 8th "FFVI Part 3": archive.org/details/ABS-09-8-14 September 9th "FFVI Part 4": archive.org/details/ABS-09-09-2014 September 12th "FFVI Part 5": archive.org/details/ABS-09-12-2014 September 15th "FFVI Part 6": archive.org/details/ABS-09-15-2014 September 16th "FFVI Part 7": archive.org/details/ABS-09-16-2014 September 19th "Star Trek Borg Stream Part 1": archive.org/details/ABS-09-19-2014 September 19th "Star Trek Borg Stream Part 2": archive.org/details/ABS-09-19-2014-2 September 23rd: "Corpse Killer Stream" archive.org/details/ABS-09-23-2014 September 26th "Double Feature Stream Part 1": archive.org/details/ABS-09-26-2014 September 29th: "Broken Sword Stream Part 1": archive.org/details/MS-09-29-2014 September 30th "Broken Sword stream parts 2,3 and 4": archive.org/details/ABS-09-30-2014 October 2014: October 3rd "Double Feature Stream Part 2": archive.org/details/ABS-10-03-2014 October 3rd "After Stream Kawaii Manchildren, Satan, and BULL E DEMISE": archive.org/details/ABS-10-03-2014-2 October 6th: "Wing Commander": archive.org/details/ABS-10-06-2014 October 6th "After Stream - Cameo, Ass Flute, Voodoo and Ponies": archive.org/details/ABS-10-06-2014-AS October 7th "Phantasmagoria": archive.org/details/ABS-10-07-2014 October 10th "Mundane Office Dreaming Tree Spook Simulator 2014": archive.org/details/ABS-10-10-2014 October 14th "Elvira Mistress of the Dark": archive.org/details/ABS-10-14-2014 October 14th "After Stream - Unaired COMEDY, Cringe & Bully demise" : archive.org/details/ABS-10-14-2014-AS October 15th "After Stream - Prank Calls, Peppers, Russian Drives and Bully Demise": archive.org/details/ABS-10-15-2014-AS October 17th "Uninvited Stream" archive.org/details/ABS-10-17-2014 October 17th "After Stream - Fedora Eggs White Knights Ponies and Sexist Asshats" archive.org/details/ABS-10-17-2014-AS October 17th "The Life and Times of Bull E & EIT Rap" (Ignore the url date. It's wrong because I suck, lol) archive.org/details/ABS-10-19-2014-AS October 19th "It came from the Desert" archive.org/details/ABS-10-19-2014-2_201412 October 19th "Let's Watch Persona (1-7)" archive.org/details/ABS-10-19-2014 October 19th "Let's Watch Persona (Part 8-12)" archive.org/details/ABS-10-19-2014-AS2 October 19th "The Life and Times of Bull E De Nice (2K14)" archive.org/details/ABS-10-19-2014-AS3 October 20th, It came from the Desert II, some Choice of the Deathless, Persona parts 13-15 and some Bull E De Nice archive.org/details/ABS-10-20-2014 October 21st, Prisoner of Ice, Choice of the Deathless, Persona Parts 16-20 Ft. DUFF MCWHALEN, and more Bull E De Nice archive.org/details/ABS-10-21-2014 October 23rd, 2014 "7th Guest, Cringe and Spooks, Double Feature, Rapping Spawn of Satan" archive.org/details/ABS-10-23-2014 October 24th, "11th Hour, Now that's what I call cringe ft. rage" archive.org/details/ABS-10-2014 October 27th "Nighttrap, Not Scarecam, DAVE" (Sadly this one is real outta whack. First you should watch the night trap, then the scare cam, and finally DAVE continued) archive.org/details/ABS-10-27-2014 October 28th, "Lawnmowerman, Choices of the Deathless and more spooks" archive.org/details/ABS-10-28-2014 October 30th, "Lava Morus" archive.org/details/ABS-10-30-2014 October 31st, "Costume Quest" (One of my favorite streams for some reason) archive.org/details/ABS-10-31-2014 November 2014: November 3rd "Crash Bandicoot Stream": archive.org/details/ABS-11-03-2014 November 3rd "After Stream - The Shocking Truht of Worlds, Choice of the Deathless & Bully's Saga": archive.org/details/ABS-11-03-2014-AS November 4th "Crash Bandicoot 2 stream": archive.org/details/ABS-11-04-2014 November 4th "After Stream - Joel Impression by Psguitraist7 and Vinesauce" archive.org/details/ABS-11-04-2014-AS November 4th "Crash Bandicoot 3 Stream" archive.org/details/ABS-11-07-2014 November 4th "After Stream - More Joel Impressons, Skellyboners and Booy Boot Legggs": archive.org/details/ABS-11-07-2014-AS November 10th "Fear Effect Stream Ft Scarface the Cat": archive.org/details/MS-11-10-2014 November 10th "After Stream - Vinny Suffers Modern Music": archive.org/details/ABS-11-10-2014-AS November 11th "Fear Effect 2 + Death Reel and FE - Inferno Stream " archive.org/details/ABS-11-11-2014 November 11th "The End of Bully's Saga" archive.org/details/ABS-11-11-2014-AS November 14th. Labyrinth and Ratatoing Stream (In odd format; Give a day or two for it to convert to a better format): archive.org/details/ABS-11-14-2014 November 17th, Snowjob and assorted afterhours material (ignore the 10-17; Mistake on my part) archive.org/details/ABS-10-17-2014_201412 November 18th, "Monkey Island, Anal Vore, Ai Tenchi Muyo archive.org/details/ABS-11-18-2014-2 November 21st, Escape from monkey island, after stream, animation hour with Transformers and Tenchi archive.org/details/ABS-11-21-2014 November 24th, ME!ME!ME! Reaction and Loony Toons Lost in Time stream part 1/7: archive.org/details/AB-Mememe Final Stream before Sammy Shiteater came along and decreed that no fun was allowed: archive.org/details/ABS-11-24-2014